


glory, glory

by misura



Category: Knightfall (TV 2017)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "They taught me how to do this in Acre, you know," Talus said.
Relationships: Landry du Lauzon/Talus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	glory, glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



"They taught me how to do this in Acre, you know," Talus said, as he got down on his knees and reached for Landry's breeches, and Landry almost asked, _who?_ before he realized the obvious answer and then, a few seconds behind that, the implications.

"You don't have to - " he started saying, feeling ashamed, embarrassed. One thing to give in to base lust, to admit that he was, still, unworthy of God's grace; quite another to harm a brother, to remind him of things better forgotten. "I can - " He reached down.

Talus slapped at his hands, annoyed. "Of course I don't have to. You think anyone could _make_ me do this? Trust me, when a guy puts his cock in your mouth, you can hurt him. A lot." He chuckled.

Landry didn't find it hard to picture the scene - or what would have come after. _In Acre._ They'd been lucky: he and Tancrede and Gawain, even if he claimed not to, and even if Landry thought that perhaps death would have been better, kinder, than the rot that had consumed Gawain instead.

"I would not willingly do anything to remind you of that place," he said.

"Everything reminds me of that place," said Talus. "Surviving that place made me what I am."

 _Is that why you cry out in your sleep?_ Landry didn't ask. _Is that why, when I wake you, before you recognize me for who I am, you look like you're not sure who you want to kill more: me or yourself?_ He wondered what Talus had been like, before. He wondered if he would even recognize that man, if he could have loved him as he loved Talus now.

" _If_ you are quite done navel-gazing or wool-gathering or whatever the fuck it is you were doing?" Talus asked, taking the near whole of him into his mouth before Landry had a chance to reply.

It felt fantastic. Landry had never - it hadn't come up before, with Joan, but he thought he understood now, why men would be tempted to sin in this particular way. Talus's mouth was soft and warm and wet, and Landry felt himself thrust into it before he could even consider whether or not that would be acceptable, or expected.

Apparently it was: Talus responded by taking him even deeper, though he pulled back a little after, bringing up his hands to keep Landry in place, pinned against the wall as he used his tongue, and that felt fantastic as well, good enough to make Landry feel near completion already.

"Greedy," Talus said, sounding hoarse.

 _You're the one who's greedy,_ Landry thought as Talus lowered his mouth once more. _Look at you,_ \- he tried to thrust again, but Talus was ready for him this time, preventing him, forcing him to let Talus set his own pace.

It was a good pace, Landry decided, closing his eyes and giving himself over to the rhythm, the pleasure of it, feeling it build and build until he spilled his seed down Talus's throat. He half-expected Talus to lick him clean, then realized the absurdity of the idea as Talus rose instead and fetched a cloth for him to clean himself up with.

Landry searched Talus's face, expecting to see ... something, but instead, all he saw was Talus, cool and in control of himself again, looking like a man who had never knelt to anyone but God.

"Something on my face?" Talus asked, tone caustic.

"No," Landry said, turning his head to hide his smile. He felt satisfied, spent. Happy, almost. "Nothing."


End file.
